


Wanting to Apologize

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small moirail DirkRoxy fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting to Apologize

On Earth, Roxy and Dirk had a friendship that trolls would see as a moirail kind of relationship. They would talk quite a lot together, because there really wasn’t anyone else to talk to. When they became friends with Jane and Jake, nothing really changed. They still talked a lot about things, and they shared things they enjoyed.   
Sometimes, Dirk would travel the terribly long and risky distance to go over to Roxy, and he usually did it for her birthday. Those acts a bravery made Roxy feel something that could sprout into human love. In time it did, and even though Roxy loved him, she knew that Dirk loved Jake instead. She still helped him though, because she wanted him to be happy. If loving Jake made Dirk happy, then Roxy would live with it. It hurt her greatly inside, but pushed that away for Dirk.  
When they all entered the game, it became harder and harder for Roxy to keep her feelings for Dirk suppressed. She kept trying to help him too, which caused more pain in her. When they talked, Dirk mostly just talked about Jake, and whenever Jake was mentioned, Roxy could feel a void growing inside of her.   
Years passed by in their void session, Dirk’s and Jake’s relationship started to crush and burn. Roxy tried to be there for Dirk, but he closed himself off from her. It pained her greatly to see Dirk like that, but she couldn’t do anything if he didn’t let her. Soon, they completely lost the great relationship they used to have, and Roxy felt like she was a terrible friend for not trying harder to help Dirk.  
When everyone went trickster, that was insane for everyone, and afterwards Roxy truly regretted what she did. She didn’t want Dirk to be forced into anything. She wanted him to be happy, but what she did wasn’t it.   
Roxy and Dirk aren’t making any communication as they wait to die in the middle of Derse. As we know, Dirk is talking with Jane and Roxy is talking with Jake. When they became god tier, Roxy decided that it was the best time to say her apologizes. Of course, that didn’t happen, and as she tries to create what Grimdark Jade wants, she keeps thinking of Dirk, and her apology that she wants to say to him.


End file.
